The End
by happylady37
Summary: Based on The Remus Lupins song "The End". Shows multiple characters thoughts during the Battle of Hogwarts. *i will promo everyone who reviews!*
1. Remus Lupin

****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "The End". J.K. Rowling and The Remus Lupins do.

**The battlements are ablaze I scream loud but can't hear my own voice  
><strong>**The lyrics are torn from your page  
>And he's singing just to you<br>There's a harmony in truth This ends here tonight  
><strong>There we are, fighting our hearts out. Fighting for justice, for peace. I think of Teddy as I send an extra powerful spell at a Death Eater. I watch more and more people flood into the battlements as the battle picks up.

**I would bet my life that when these clouds part  
>The stars are in our hands<br>The notes will take a stand  
><strong>Our chances seemed slim at first, but the Death Eaters slowly began to fall apart. I was in a duel next to Kingsley when I saw pink hair. Which belonged to only one person: Tonks.

**Stay by my side, don't let me go  
>Wanna hold you like a wand and keep you close<br>I can see the tunnel now  
>The past is on fire, every note is black<br>As I sprint across the ground I dare to look back  
>I see memories that curl like smoke<br>Curses tear between us two  
>For phoenixes there's work to do<br>I see you outlined in light  
><strong>I wanted to tell her to go home, go stay with Teddy. Tell her that it's too dangerous. But being completely honest, I want her to stay. I want her to be the last person I see before I die. And yes, I know I'm going to die tonight. I can feel it. I run towards Tonks and grab her hand as she casts a spell at a Death Eater. I hold her tight as curses are sent across the fray.  
>"Tonks. I love you so much, more than you will ever know. I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you and I just love you," I said, wanting her to know how I felt before it was too late.<p>

"Remus, darling. I do know. Because I love you that much too," she says as she smiles.  
>I kiss her. There in the middle of the battle. She pulls away and gives me a wink.<br>I squeeze her hand one last time before we're split to different sides of the battlements.

**Stay alive until morning and I'll find you (x4)  
><strong>I want, no, need her to stay alive. I might not make it, but she needs to. Teddy needs a mother, someone to tell him why I'm not there, someone he can talk to about anything.  
>She needs to make it through this.<p>

**And so Harry runs and I can barely see  
>If I trust in love then I've gotta believe<br>I put all I got into one last spell  
>Another near miss, a green light, oh it nearly connects<br>It's all I've got now, one last shield charm  
>and I've gotta protect Lily and James's final song<br>Tears are clouding my vision, all that's left is home  
>As we reach a crescendo,<br>Green light and I say bye, bye to you  
><strong>I watch Harry run by and so does the Death Eater I'm dueling with. The thug runs after Harry with me chasing after. I see Dolohov in the corner of my eye, raising his wand towards me. I cast a shield charm over Harry. "This one's for you Prongs," I think as I stun the Death Easter chasing Harry. I turn to Dolohov. I raise my wand, but not fast enough.  
>As the green light begins to blind me, I catch of glimpse of Tonks.<br>My final wish has come true. She was the last thing I saw.


	2. Oliver Wood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song.**

A/N: At this time, Oliver and Katie are not dating, they're just best mates.

**Just because it's silent now  
><strong>**The space between the notes that ****really count  
><strong>**When love is open like a bloom  
>Inspiring you to pen you finest song<br>It's always been a weapon and the answer  
>To the question on your lips<br>It's clear as day that love will win  
>Like a Patronus on the darkest night of the end<strong>

No. This wasn't happening. Not him. How could someone someone so full of laughter be silenced by green light? I looked at Fred with a hole in my heart. Katie stood next to me holding my hand as I worked to steady my emotions. We stood there staring down at our friend, unable to speak. Katie rested her head on my shoulder and I could feel her body shaking from trying to hold back tears. My grip strengthened on her hand when I saw George. Angelina sat next to him, tears streaking down both of their faces, neither able to comprehend what had just happened. Angie grabbed George's hand as a fit of grief ran though him. I nudged Katie and pointed to the pair. She smiled and whispered something about love being able to get people though grief.

I knew this from first hand experience. Katie had gotten me though so much. She was by my side after my sister died. Those times when I tried to kill myself after losing in Quidditch, she stopped me. I moved so I was standing in front of her my brown eyes looking into her beautiful green ones. I had always loved her, and I had to tell her.

"Katie. I love you. And you're my best mate, but I just bloody love you," I said, waiting for the rejection to come. For her to say she only thought of me as a friend.

"Ollie. I love you so much. Always have, always will," she said, smiling. She stood up on her tippy-toes and kissed me quickly. I looked at her and pulled her into a hug as George and Angelina got up.

"We better go," I said remembering what had happened only mere hours ago.

"Yea, well I'll see you soon Ollie," Katie replied, her happy face slipping. "I love you."

And with that she spun on the spot and disapparated. "I love you too," I said to the air she disappeared from. We had a great future ahead of us.

**A/N: Katie and Oliver dated for 2 months before getting married. They had two sets of twins, Ryan, Aiden, Benjamin, and Lucy.**

so...did you like it? hate it? let me know! i love reviews!


End file.
